Despues de Total Drama
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Ya han pasado 10 años... que fue de los 22 ex-campistas? Al fin... El FINAL DEL FIC! Disfrutenlo! Completo!
1. Chapter 1

Después de Total Drama…

Ya han pasado varios años, 10 años para ser exactos, después de tantas torturas que les hizo pasara Chris a los 22 campistas, al fin podían descansar en paz. Todos continuaron sus vidas normales, en la preparatoria, universidad y, ahora, en sus vidas profesionales.

Varios de ellos, tienen una vida exitosa y glamorosa, otros tienen una vida pacifica y tranquila, lejos de la fama, pero cerca de la felicidad que querían tener. Uno que otro, esta casado con otro campista, la vida de varios de ellos es tal y como ellos lo habían soñado. Empezando por:

Ezequiel.- Después de Total Drama, decidió dejar la educación en casa, para ir a convivir con chicos y chicas de su edad, al principio le costo un poco, pero después ya todo fue, un poco, mas fácil. Ahora, Ezequiel estudio economía internacional, ya que sabe 8 idiomas y sus padres eran "economistas domésticos". Esta casado con una chica que conoció en la carrera, Rebeca, y tiene un pequeño hijo de nombre Ernest que se parece un poco a el. Es muy dedicado en su trabajo y le agrada estar al lado de su familia.

Eva.- Decidió tomar cursos para el control de ira, ahora es menos agresiva y una deportista mundialmente famosa. Es un icono deportivo en Canadá, ya que ha ganado varias medallas de oro y ha sido la que lleva la bandera de Canadá en los juegos olímpicos por más de 2 ocasiones. Esta comprometida con un chico de nombre Roger que, al igual que ella, es un gran deportista canadiense y por el momento no quisiera tener hijos, ya que cree que eso seria un pequeño obstáculo en su carrera. Su representante es uno de los chicos de Total Drama y se llevan bastante bien.

Noah.- Es uno de los escritores más famosos del mundo, continúo sus estudios y ahora es un gran escritor aunque también se dedica a la política. A diferencia de los otros dos, el lleva una vida tranquila al lado de su segunda novia, una chica de nombre Daniela y sus hijos: unos gemelos llamados Robert y Nate, hijos que tuvo con su primera novia, Mimi y sus otros gemelos llamados Linda y Marc, estos últimos hijos de su segunda novia. Sus obras le hacen ganar miles de dólares, pero eso a el no le importa tanto. Ha dado varias conferencias, incluso escribió un libro donde narra ciertas experiencias que obtuvo o vio en Total Drama.

Justin.- Es uno de los modelos mas famosos y codiciados del mundo. Tiene un montón de fanáticas alrededor del mundo y ha tenido varias relaciones con actrices y modelos, pero ningún compromiso o hijos. Ha trabajado para varias empresas que se dedican a la moda, e incluso ha trabajado con Katie y Sadie. Gana miles de dólares y ha hecho varios viajes alrededor del mundo. Tiene montones de casas, yates e incluso compro una pequeña isla. Pero como siempre ocurre en la vida de las celebridades, Justin se ha le ha visto envuelto en problemas con la ley, desde manejar en estado de ebriedad hasta escándalos en los que se decían que consumía drogas, pero nada comprobado.

Katie y Sadie.- Al principio, ambas chicas supieron que era el dolor, ya que los padres de Sadie decidieron mudarse a Seattle, pero el destino las junto de nuevo en la universidad aunque en distintas carrera. Katie estudio diseño de modas y Sadie se dedico al diseño publicitario. Una vez terminaron, las dos decidieron hacer un empresa, que tuvo mucho éxito. Katie es una diseñadora famosa, varias actrices, actores, modelos la buscan para que les haga diseños de ropa, vestidos, zapatos y accesorios. Sadie hace muy buenos trabajos promoviendo los trabajos de Katie. Una de las diferencias que tienen ambas, aparte de sus trabajos, es que Sadie esta casada con un chico de nombre Albert y tiene una hija llamada, obviamente como su mejor amiga Katie y Katie esta comprometida con un chico llamado Jacke y espera tener un hijo como su amiga.

Tyler.- Después de reflexionar sobre lo que le ocurrió en Total Drama, decidió estudiar algo que tuviera relación con los deportes sin tener cierto contacto directo con los deportes. Ahora es el representante deportivo de una de las atletas más famosas, Eva. Hace un gran trabajo como su representante y han aprendido a llevarse bien. Tyler es muy reconocido, no solo porque trabaja con una de las deportistas mas famosas, si no porque esta casado y tiene dos hijos con una de las actrices mas famosas y bien pagadas del mundo.

Izzy.- Después de escapar del FBI, Izzy continuo sus estudios en preparatoria y en la universidad, ahora es una gran veterinaria. En sus ratos libres, practica deportes extremos como alpinismo. Esta casada y tiene un hijo de nombre Carl a quien también lleva a practicar deportes extremos, cabe mencionar que en mas de una ocasión le ha lesionado la pierna. Izzy tiene contacto directo con varias celebridades ya que tiene su propia empresa donde se encarga de darles mantenimiento a todas las mascotas de las celebridades.

Cody.- Después de terminar la universidad, Cody se dedica al área de la tecnología. Ha trabajado en sistemas computacionales y ha trabajado para varias empresas hasta que cumplió su gran sueño: creo su propia empresa de asistencia tecnológica de la que gana millones de dólares, haciendo que entre a la lista de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Esta casado con una chica que conoció en el trabajo llamada Ángela quien es mas conocida como "Angi", y tiene dos hijos, un niño de nombre Leandro y una hija de nombre Helena.

Beth.- Estudio en el área de las artes, es una artista mundialmente conocida y ha viajado por todo el mundo conociendo varias culturas mientras que aprende a socializarse con las personas. Mientras no esta haciendo arte, Beth vive en la granja donde se crió. Vive con su esposo, un chico francés que conoció durante una gira llamado Dimitri y junto a sus tres hijos, unas gemelas de nombres Denise y Edith y un pequeño de nombre Ethan.

Courtney.- Durante la universidad, aprendió a no quejarse tanto y también a que no siempre en la vida se gana. Ahora, es una gran contadora pública y trabaja en la empresa de la que es dueño Cody. También es una buena ama de casa, en los tiempos libres, ella se dedica a estar en casa a ayudar a sus dos hijos, Michael e Joseph. Esta casada y espera un tercer hijo el cual quiere que sea una niña.

Bueno por el momento esto es todo ^^ en el siguiente capitulo estaran Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Chris y el Cheff. Hasta la proxima! Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Bueno para comenzar, gracias por las personitas que dejaron sus reviews =^w^=. Son tan amables ^^ en fin aquí el segundo capitulo, siento mucho haber tardado ^^

Después de Total Drama…

Capitulo 2

Harold.- Después de que acabo Total Drama, la vida de Harold cambio ya que sus hermanos dejaron de creer que era raro y empezaron a tratarlo mejor (un poco), siguió sus estudios en la universidad y ahora es maestro en una de las universidades más grandes y bien respetadas del mundo donde enseña literatura medieval, su asignatura favorita. En veranos, el suele ser guía de campamento. Se encuentra casado con una de las más grandes y famosas cantantes de Canadá y tiene un pequeño hijo llamado Paúl, quien heredo la grandiosa voz de su madre.

Trent.- Una vez que termino Total Drama, Trent creyó que jamás volvería a ver a Gwen ya que ella y su familia se habían mudado a Francia, pero eso no hizo que Trent se resignara, durante sus estudios, Trent formo una banda en la universidad y esta de inmediato se hizo famosa en gran parte de Canadá y . Se inscribió a un programa de intercambio y se fue a Francia, donde se encontraba Gwen. Actualmente, Trent es uno de los cantantes mas famosos del mundo con unos de los discos mas vendidos de todo el mundo llamado "Nine", ha ido a varias partes del mundo y tiene su propio taller de motocicletas. Se encuentra casado con Gwen y tiene dos hijos con ella, una chica de nombre Sophie y un chico llamado Mauricio, pero debido a las giras y al trabajo de Gwen, viven separados más no divorciados.

Bridgette.- Después de convivir con gente diferente en Total Drama, Bridgette continúo con sus estudios y ahora es una gran psicóloga, Vive una vida tranquila al lado de su marido y de sus tres hijos, Aarón, Abigail y Arthur. En sus ratos libres, va con su familia a la playa y les enseña a sus hijos el "arte" del surf. Esta unida a una sociedad protectora del medio ambiente y animales y esta introduciendo a sus pequeños a que sigan los pasos adecuados para cuidar el planeta y a los animales. También les enseña primeros auxilios.

Lindsay.- Después de las temporadas de Total Drama, varias compañías, agencias de modelos y cadenas de televisión, la querían para que trabajara con ellos. A pesar de ello, Lindsay siguió sus estudios y termino la carrera de actuación. Es una de las actrices, al igual que Justin, mas codiciadas por los fans y grandes actores, incluido Justin, han salido con ella, sin embargo ella ahora esta casada con el representante de Eva, Tyler y tiene dos hijas, Beth, como su mejor amiga en Total Drama y Ashely quien sigue los pasos de su madre.

DJ.- Siguió sus estudios en la universidad y ahora es un gran doctor. DJ esta unido, al igual que Bridgette a una sociedad protectora de animales y del medio ambiente. Esta casado con una chica que, por desgracia, solo le podía dar un hijo debido a un accidente que tuvo después de dar a luz al primer hijo de DJ, un niño llamado Dustin, sin embargo, DJ y su esposa optaron por adoptar una hija ya que quería un niña a la que llamo Brenda. Lleva una vida sumamente tranquila con su esposa e hijos y vive en Jamaica.

Geoff.- Después de un tiempo, Geoff maduro mucho aunque eso no hizo que dejara de ser un gran fiestero. Después de terminar sus estudios en economía, Geoff abrió un bar que se volvió bastante popular en ., abriendo así grandes cadenas de bares que incluye un bar para gays y otro para lesbianas. Aunque fue separado de Bridgette, Geoff termino casado con ella, después de encontrarla en la inauguración de uno de sus bares. Aunque es dueño de varios bares, Geoff lleva su vida tranquila al lado de Bridgette y sus hijos. Cabe mencionar que no se lleva bien con la madre de Bridgette ya que ella cree que los bares son malos y que a la vez son mal ejemplo para sus tres hijos. Su hijo Arthur se parece mucho a el en el aspecto de que le encanta festejar y su hija Abigail se parece a su madre. Aarón es como una mezcla de los dos y es el más maduro a pesar de su edad.

Duncan.- Una vez terminado Total Drama, Duncan fue llevado de regreso a la correccional, pero salio gracias a la ayuda de los abogados. Debido a los problemas que tuvo con la ley, ha Duncan no se le permitió que ingresara a la policía, pero eso no lo impidió, siguió con sus estudios y ahora es un famoso detective. Vive al lado de su esposa, Courtney y sus tres hijos, uno de ellos esta por nacer. Lleva una vida sumamente tranquila aunque su trabajo lo ha llevado a casi perder la vida. Pero es muy astuto como para que lo atrapen y/o lo maten.

Bueno, hasta aquí por el momento. Ya en el siguiente capitulo estarán los tres finalista de TDI, Chris y Chef Hatcher ^^

Siento si decepcione a alguien!!! No me maten!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno antes de comenzar… quiero agradecerles a las personitas que se molestan en leer mi historia y dejar sus lindos reviews ^^ a todos ustedes gracias ^^ además de que les quiero pedir una disculpa con respecto a que olvide a Leshawna (gracias NekoNight, Moon-9215, Sakhory Uchiha y saQhra) les juro que se me fue el avión horrible (estoy enamorada jeje) bueno ahora si la pondré ^^a y con respecto a la observación de saQhra: Geoff inicio en Texas ^^ sorry por las letras comidas ¬¬ fuiste el unico que se dio cuenta de ello, en fin… espero les sigua gustando y gracias por no matarme ^^ jeje es broma ^^**

Capitulo3

Después de Total Drama…

Leshawna.- Una vez acabada todas las locas temporadas de Total Drama, Leshawna siguió sus estudios, sin embargo, en un festival de su universidad ella canto dejando boquiabiertos a todos ya que tenía una voz realmente bella. Sucedido esto, varias compañías disqueras la querían para trabajar con ella. Ahora es una famosísima cantante pero no solo se dedica a ello. Continúo con sus estudios y ahora, también, es una gran dentista. Aunque al principio Leshawna quería Harold solo como amigo, con el paso del tiempo, se enamoro profundamente de el. Se casaron y ahora tiene un hijo, quien tiene una voz igual de sorprendente que ella.

Heather.- Pasado el tiempo, Heather aprendió a tratar mejor a la gente por la mala ¿Por qué?, porque una antigua compañera de Heather de la secundaria expuso a la luz su mas grande secreto. Varios chicos no querían hablarle, mirarla o incluso estar con ella, ya que pensaban que seguía igual que en las temporadas pasadas de Total Drama e incluso había gente que le hacia burla por culpa de su secreto. Al principio todo fue duro para Heather, sin embargo, un grupo de chicos sintió pena por ella y decidieron darle una oportunidad demostrándoles que había cambiado mucho. Aprendió a valorar a la gente y a no juzgarla. Estudio política y ahora es la jefa de gabinete de la Casa Blanca. Esta casada con un chico llamado Adel, quien fue su mejor amigo y apoyo moral en la universidad y además es árabe. Tiene dos pequeños, una chica llamada Deyanira quien tiene una actitud más o menos arrogante y Azhar, un chico noble y de buen corazón.

Gwen.- Después de todas las temporadas de Total Drama, la familia de Gwen decidió mudarse a Francia gracias al trabajo nuevo de su madre. Aunque estuvo muy pero muy triste, Gwen siguió adelante con sus estudios en Historia del Arte y ahora trabaja en el museo más grande y famoso del mundo: El Museo de Louvre. Ha trabajado en varias exposiciones y ha trabajado también con Beth, es mas, fue Gwen quien unió a Beth con Dimitri, ya que Dimitri fue en algún momento novio de Gwen. Pasado el tiempo, Gwen se reencontró con Trent, ya que este fue a buscarla, y lo demás ya fue historia. Ahora esta casada con el y tiene dos hijos con el, pero por desgracia viven separados aunque se las arreglan para verse de vez en cuando y en su tiempo libre, lleva a sus hijos al museo para que aprendan a apreciar el arte tanto como ella. Su hija Sophie es casi igual a ella y Mauricio se parece a su padre.

Owen.- Después de tantas temporadas, Owen hizo tanto ejercicio que bajo 40 kilos. Ahora es un chico alto y delgado que goza de hacer ejercicio pero claro sin dejar la comida de lado. Siguió sus estudios en gastronomía y ahora es un famoso chef. Tiene su propio programa de televisión donde hace lo que mas le gusta hacer: cocinar. Esta casado con Izzy y tiene un hijo con ella. Hay veces en las que se molesta con Izzy ya que Izzy llega a lesionar al pobre Carl. No solo ha adelgazado si no que también ha madurado mucho.

Chris.- Una vez acabado Total Drama, Chris creyó que ahora su vida volvería a ser normal pero no fue así. Una vez acabado todo, tuvo que sufrir mucho gracias a las lindas y grandiosas demandas por parte de los participantes (excepto Owen) y de los pasantes que se encontraban en el hospital. Fueron varios meses incluso años en los que Chris fue a los tribunales. Ahora, una vez acabado todos esos problemas, Chris regreso a su trabajo anterior y a la vez es un gran conductor de televisión. También regreso a la vida tranquila de su hogar junto con su esposa, una chica de nombre Dafne quien es una conductora de televisión en Italia y tiene tres hijos, un chico de nombre Diego, una chica de nombre Tamara y un último chico de nombre Otto.

Chef Hatcher.- Después de las temporadas de Total Drama, el Chef Hatcher corrió la misma suerte que Chris, ya que el también recibió demandas por parte de los ex – campistas (excepto Owen). Después de salir de esos problemas, Hatcher se enlisto en el ejército. Por el momento, el vive con un mujer mas grande que el por 3 años llamada Aurelia y tiene dos hijos con ella, un chico de nombre Damián y otro de nombre Osvaldo. Damián se parece mucho a Duncan con respecto a la actitud rebelde.

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, quiero aclarar que esto aun no acaba, es cierto!, como me pregunto Sakhory Uchiha si iba ha haber un reencuentro, pues si, si va haber reencuentro probablemente aparezcan los hijos de los campistas, de Chris y del Chef en el rencuentro ^^.**

**Ha y si quieren (solo si quieren y los que gusten ^^) para su comodidad, pueden decirme como quieren que sean los hijos de los chicos, como visten, como es su apariencia y quien se parece a quien (quiero aclarar que los niños tienen edades aproximadas de 5-7 años excepto los hijos de Chris y el Chef que tendrán como 15-18 años ^^ y la hija de Chris de eso me encargo yo ^^) en fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo ^^.**

**Sigan bellos, los quiero mucho ^^.**


	4. Hijos

**Ficha.**

**Bueno de nuevo, gracias por sus lindos reviews y pues aclara algo con respecto a este capitulo: ahora aparecerán los prototipos de los pequeños, gracias a los reviews que dejaron, hubo geniales ideas grax!.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ezekiel.

Ernest.- Un pequeño de 5 años, cabello castaño un poco largo, tez blanca y ojos cafés. Es un pequeño totalmente tranquilo y tímido. Sabe 3 idiomas a pesar de su corta edad y es un poco más alto que los niños de su edad.

Noah.

Robert y Nate.- Gemelos de 7 años, cabello color castaño, tez morena y ojos negros. Tanto Nate como Robert, son unos pequeños geniecillos que saltaron de año hasta cuarto año de primaria.

Linda y Marc.- Gemelos de 6 años, cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos azules. Linda suele ser un poco más hiperactiva que su hermano y tiene el cabello largo. Marc llega a ser algo frió y distante.

Sadie.

Katie.- Un pequeña de 5 años, tez un poco morena, cabello negro y corto, ojos color castaño. Admira a Katie y desea llegar tan alto como ella. A diferencia de su madre, ella no es tan chillona.

Tyler y Lindsay.

Beth.- Un niña de 6 años, tez blanca, ojos castaños y rubia de cabello cortó. Es un poco atlética para su edad y madura. También es muy dedicada en los estudios.

Ashley.- Un niña de 7 años, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño largo. Aunque aun es una niña, ella ha participado en varias telenovelas y películas. Suele estar siempre de buen humor aunque a su padre, le gustaría que se enfocara más en sus estudios.

Izzy y Owen.

Carl.- Un chico de 7 años tez blanca, ojos verdes como su madre y rubio como su padre. Suele estar siempre de buen humor y tiene una actitud un poco extraña y loca como su madre. Además le encanta los deportes extremos. Casi siempre es regañado por la locuras que llega hacer, pero aun así, el sigue.

Cody.

Leandro.- Un niño de 6 años, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño. Es un poco hiperactivo y es súper infantil. Le encanta jugar principalmente con aviones ya que le gustaría ser piloto. Es compañero de Linda y Marc y esta un poco enamorado de Linda. Además de que protege mucho a su hermana.

Helena.- Un niña de 5 años, tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello castaño un poco largo. Es alegre e hiperactiva pero a veces suele lastimarse. Debido a esto, su hermano mayor la cuida y protege mucho. Suele ser tranquila, a veces.

Beth.

Denise y Edith.- Gemelas de 6 años, ambas de cabello castaño y largo, ojos cafés y tez blanca. Una de las diferencias que tienen es que Edith es muy estudiosa y Denise se dedica más a las artes. Siempre están alegres y adoran las muñecas. Llegan a pelearse de vez en cuando.

Ethan.- Un chico de 7 años, cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca. Es un poco callado y misterioso, ya que casi no habla a pesar de su edad. Debido a su descendencia francesa, varias chicas están enamoradas de el.

Courtney y Duncan.

Michael.- Un chico de 7 años, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tez blanca. Es ordenado, responsable, pacifico, siempre obediente. Su hermano Joseph casi siempre lo molesta por su actitud.

Joseph.- Un chico de 8 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y tez morena. A diferencia de su hermano menor, el es travieso, algo desordenado y casi siempre se mete en problemas en la escuela. Adora molestar a su hermano menor.

Harold y Leshawna.

Paúl.- Un chico de 7 años, cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y ojos negros. Es considerado el chico más popular de su escuela aunque tiene unas tendencias extrañas. Casi siempre esta rodeado de amigos y tiene una voz fabulosa. Considera a Ashley, la hija de Tyler y Lindsay, su novia platónica.

Trent y Gwen.

Mauricio.- Un niño de 7 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Tiene un gran parecido con su padre y tiene un gusto exquisito por la música. En la escuela es considerado un chico popular. Es tranquilo y ordenado además de que es uno de los más inteligentes de su salón.

Sophie.- Una niña de 6 años, cabello negro, ojos negros y tez blanca. Al igual que Mauricio, ella se parece a su madre. Es callada y tranquila, a veces suele ser muy alegre tiene buenas calificaciones y es sumamente observadora. Adora las artes y le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su padre.

Bridgette y Geoff.

Arthur.- Un chico de 8 años, rubio, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Es sumamente alegre y fiestero. Le gusta estar en los recesos con sus amigos y es el presidente de su salon.

Abigail.- Una chica de 7 años, rubia y de ojos azules y tez blanca. Es pacifica y alegre como su madre. Es una chica popular entre los chicos y es la presidenta de su salón al igual que su hermano. Adora el surf.

Aarón.- Un niño de 6 años, rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos, el es muy callado y responsable. Le gustan un poco las fiestas y adora el estudio.

DJ.

Dustin.- Es un chico de 6 años, tez morena, ojos cafés y cabello negro. Es pacifico, amante de la naturaleza. Es alegre y responsable, además de atlético y fuerte como su padre.

Brenda.- Es la hija adoptiva de DJ, tiene 10 años, tez blanca, ojos negros al igual que su cabello largo. Es alegre, estudiosa, atlética y simpática. Tiene una actitud muy madura y es considerada líder.

Heather.

Deyanira.- Un niña de 6 años, ojos azules, cabello corto y negro, y tez blanca. Es un poco quisquillosa con las cosas y algo alegre. Solo esta con niños que cree que se merecen su compañía. Aunque a Heather le gustaría que cambiara su actitud.

Azhar.-Un niño de 6 años, ojos negros, cabello castaño y tez blanca. Es un chico noble, amable, simpático, cuidadoso y alegre. Siempre esta de buen humor y es responsable. Le gustaría que su hermana fuera menos arrogante y creída. Siempre pone de buen humor a su madre.

Chris.

Diego.- Un chico de 18 años, ojos cafés, rubio y tez blanca. El es parecido a su padre, sádico, sarcástico y algo engreído. Es un inmaduro y un flojo. Es el más gracioso de su escuela pero a la vez el más cruel debido a su actitud.

Tamara.- Una chica de 17 años, ojos negros, cabello largo, negro y ondulado y de tez blanca. Es sumamente guapa y popular en su escuela. Como su hija es hermosa, Chris a veces suele ser sobre protector con ella. Es alegre, atlética, algo sádica y sarcástica como su hermano Diego y rebelde.

Otto.- Un chico de 16 años, ojos negros y cabello negro. Es el que tiene mas parecido con su padre pero solo en el físico ya que su actitud es responsable, amable y estudioso. Su actitud es como la de su madre.

Chef Hatchet.

Damián.-Es un chico de 18 años, tez morena, ojos negros y cabello negro. Es parecido a Duncan ya que es algo rebelde, ha tenido problemas con la policía y demás. Es un gran amigo de Diego y esta enamorado de Tamara.

Osvaldo.- Es un chico de 17 años, tez morena, ojos cafés y cabello castaño. Es más responsable y cuidadoso aunque tiene una actitud un poco arrogante. Es callado y respetuoso. Al igual que su hermano Damián, el esta enamorado de Tamara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien… me tarde un poco. Siento si no es la reunión pero esto era necesario. (Verán para que), Les prometo que MAÑANA les tengo el tan esperado reencuentro ^^. Y una disculpa (otra vez) con lo de Hatchet ahora si lo puse bien. Ah y grax a las personas que me dieron ideas ^^.**

**Bueno… hasta mañana!**

**Bye!!!!**


	5. Capitulo4 primera parte

**Como lo dije ayer… hoy les tengo en reencuentro ^^ aunque es la primera parte. **

**Nota: Si quieres imaginar la escena con los hijos lean el antecesor al capitulo cuatro donde viene los prototipos de los hijos para darse una idea de cómo son ^^. (Solo si no lo has leído)**

**Ahora si, el reencuentro ^^**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de Total Drama

Capitulo 4 Reencuentro parte1

-Mamá, ya casi llegamos- dijo un pequeño

-Estoy comenzando a marearme- menciono una pequeña

-Supongo, la verdad no sabia que el lugar donde nos citaron seria en un lugar así y que no se te ocurra vomitar aquí Sophie- menciono Gwen quien se encontraba con sus pequeños en un bote que iba directo hacia una isla. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento ya que esto le traía recuerdos sobre las temporadas de Total Drama. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Gwen y sus hijos bajaron del bote.

-Vaya, esto trae tantos recuerdos- menciono al ver el lugar. Era una isla casi idéntica al de la primera temporada.

-Mamá, hay viene otro bote- menciono el pequeño Mauricio al ver que se acercaba, bueno ya lo dije. Este era un bote diferente y en el había un hombre que tenia con el a cuatro pequeños. Descendió y rápidamente Gwen lo reconoció.

-Pero miren quien llego, nada más y nada menos que Noah- menciono la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus hijos se ocultaron detrás de ella. –Vaya, supe que tenias hijos pero no sabia que tantos- agrego al ver a los cuatro pequeños que lo acompañaban.

-Bueno… me agradan los niños, que puedo decir, además son dos pares de gemelos- dijo con su clásico tono de sabelotodo. Era algo que jamás se le quitaría.

-Eso ya lo note- dijo –Por cierto… niños… no piensan saludar?- pregunto a sus hijos.

-Mucho gusto señor… yo me llamo Mauricio-

-Y yo Sophie… es un placer-

-Vaya, se ve que los educas bien- menciono al ver tanta educación en los pequeños a pesar de su edad. –Niños… no piensan saludar ustedes también?- ahora le tocaba a sus hijos presentarse.

-Hola, me llamo Robert-

-Nate-

-Linda-

-Marc- dijeron en orden de lista. Gwen sonrió ante lindos saludos. En unos instantes después, aparecieron dos botes. De ellos, venían dos personas, uno en cada bote. Uno era un chico y en el otro una chica. Al bajar de este, Noah y Gwen los reconocieron.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte Eva y… Justin, que bueno que hayas encontrado tiempo en tu apretada agenda- menciono un tanto molesto ya que Justin no le caía del todo bien.

-Hola chicos- saludo Gwen a los dos campistas, estos le devolvieron en saludo. –Les presento a mis hijos: Sophie y Mauricio-

-Y mis hijos: los gemelos Robert y Nate y los otros gemelos: Linda y Marc-

-Así que… ustedes si tiene hijos… más Noah- menciono Eva al ver a los hijos de ambos. Las hijas de ambos chicos, Linda y Sophie se acercaron a Eva, admiradas.

-Tu eres Eva?... Wooo eres genial, me agrada como puedes levantar esas pesas- menciono la pequeña Linda.

-No solo eso, también es ganadora en maratones- agrego Sophie a lo que dijo la pequeña de Noah. –Eres grandiosa… cuando sea grande quiero ganar muchas medallas como tu- agrego al final.

-Si! Yo también quiero ganar medallas- comento la pequeña Linda. Eva sonrió ante los comentarios de las dos niñas.

-Jeje que bueno que quieran ser como yo- menciono un tanto apenada por los tiernos e inocentes comentarios. Tal vez tener hijos no era tan malo después de todo. Otro bote comenzó a aproximarse, se podía observar a un chico y a una chica acompañados de un pequeño. Bajaron y de inmediato reconocieron a las personas… bueno a dos de ellos.

-Miren… pero si es Izzy, su hijo y su esposo… oye en la carta decía que no podíamos traer a nuestros maridos o esposas solo a nuestros hijos- menciono Eva al ver a la tercera persona que se encontraba con Izzy y su hijo.

-Vaya… te dije que no te iban a reconocer- menciono Izzy a su esposo. Los cuatro chicos que se encontraban ahí quedaron algo confusos por su comentario. Noah reacciono.

-Espera un segundo… no me vengas a decir que… tu eres Owen?- pregunto. Los otros tres abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos.

-Owen?... por dios, adelgazaste y mucho!- menciono Justin.

-Si, soy yo, adelgace jeje, baje 40 kilos, bueno les presento a mi hijo Carl- dijo mientras señalaba a su hijo, quien en silla de ruedas les sonreía.

-Que le paso a tu hijo?-

-Un accidente…-

-Izzy lo llevo a campo traviesa en una pequeña excursión familiar- dijo Owen mientras tomaba un tono algo serio. Los ex–campistas quedaron algo asustados.

-Izzy, ahora llevas a tu hijo a eso?-

-No se preocupen… estoy bien… solo es la pierna, un dedo del pie y otro de la mano- menciono el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Izzy… acabaras matando a tu hijo si lo llevas a lugares peligrosos- menciono Gwen un poco asustada por como se encontraba el hijo de Izzy. –Bueno te presento a mis hijos: Sophie y Mauricio-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno… también les presento a mis hijos: Nate, Robert, Linda y Marc-menciono Noah. Unos segundos después apareció otro bote, en el venia una chica y unos tres pequeños, quienes venían peleándose.

-Haber, ya cálmense o los castigo a los tres y los acuso con su padre- dijo la mujer regañando a sus pequeños.

-El empezó, me empujo!- dijo la chica defendiéndose.

-No me importa quien empezó, compórtense ya y tú- dijo señalando a su hijo- deja en paz a tu hermano me oíste?-

-Vaya… jamás había visto esa cara de ti Beth- menciono Justin al reconocer a la chica que bajaba del bote.

-Chicos… vaya cuanto tiempo sin verlos… quien eres tu?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a Owen.

-El es Owen amiga, ves, nadie te puede reconocer- menciono Izzy, Beth abrió mucho los ojos.

-Owen?... adelgazaste!, que genial- exclamo la chica. –Te ves sensacional-

-Jeje muchas gracias Beth… tu también te ves bien- dijo –Son tus hijos?- pregunto señalando a los pequeños.

-Si, bueno ella es Edith, Denise y Ethan-

-Mucho gusto- saludaron los pequeños ya calmados.

-Hijos… no piensan saludar?- pregunto Noah.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Nate-

-Yo Robert-

-Mi nombre es Linda… mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Marc, es un placer-

-Hola… yo soy Carl- menciono el pequeño de Izzy con una gran sonrisa.

-Que le paso a tu hijo?- pregunto un tanto preocupada al ver a Carl.

-Larga historia- comento Owen. Otro bote comenzó a llegar, en este venían tres personas. Al bajar de este, Gwen reconoció a su amiga de inmediato.

-Leshawna!- grito la chica mientras saludaba a su amiga. Leshawna oyó aquel saludo y al voltear reconoció a su gran amiga del campamento.

-Gwen!, que cuentas chica?, vaya que has cambiado y ahora tienes hijos- dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Tiempo sin verte, Hola Harold- saludo al chico que venia con ella.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va?- pregunto mientras sonreía y bajaba con su hijo.

-Así que… si te casaste con Leshawna después de todo no?- pregunto Noah a su amigo.

-Ya ves… por cierto les presento a mi hijo Paúl-

-Que onda!- saludo el chico con energía.

-Se parece más a su madre que a ti- comento Eva.

-Bueno… te presento a mis hijos: Nate, Robert, Linda y Marc-

-Les presento a mi hijo Carl-

-Mis hijos: Edith, Denise y Ethan-

-Y los míos: Sophie y Mauricio-

-Pero que chicos tan lindos, aunque Izzy… deberías cuidar mejor a tu hijo- menciono Harold. Otro bote comenzó a aparecer, de este venían cinco personas. Todos rubios.

-Pero miren quienes son- comento Leshawna.

-Hola chicos-

-Parece que después de todo si te casaste con Geoff- menciono Owen. Bridgette y Geoff no lo reconocieron de inmediato. Sin embargo, Abigail, la hija de Bridgette lo reconoció.

-No es usted del que nos habla a veces nuestro papá?... Owen no?- Owen quedo impresionado pero no solo el… todos se sorprendieron.

-Owen?, Viejo adelgazaste!, te vez de lujo!- menciono Geoff con gran emoción.

-Gracias viejo, tu igual te vez bien- comento Owen. –Pero…-

-Como te reconoció nuestra hija?, es que Geoff le cuenta a los chicos sobre ustedes y las cosas que paso en Total Drama- comento Bridgette.

-Ah eso lo explica todo- comento Owen con una sonrisa.

-Lindos niños Bridgette, todos son rubios- menciono Beth al ver a los niños.

-Gracias Beth… oh cierto, no los hemos presentado… ellos son Abigail, Arthur y Aarón- dijo Bridgette un poco apenada.

-Mucho gusto- comentaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Después de que se presentaran los chicos, otro bote comenzó a acercarse.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Les dije que lo tendría para hoy… ¿Quién será el siguiente en venir?... eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo ^^. Rencuentro parte 2 ^^.**

**Con respecto a las faltas de ortografía, no confíen en WORD :**

**Se cuidan… Bye!!!!**


	6. Rencuentro segunda parte

**Tarde un poco, pero al final lo tengo! La segunda parte del rencuentro.**

* * *

**Rencuentro parte 2.**

Se vio venir otro bote, en este venía un hombre vestido formal y un pequeño que estaba escondido en las piernas de su padre.

-Miren quien llego, el campesino- dijo Eva un poco molesta al ver al chico bajar.

-Bueno, veo que hay personas que aun no cambian eh- dijo serio.

-Ezekiel… vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Noah saludando a su amigo?

-Lo mismo digo, hola chicos- los demás le devolvieron el saludo.

-Pero vaya, si hasta el campesino tiene un hijo- dijo Eva mientras se dirigía al pequeño.

–Que edad tiene?-

-Tiene cinco años, no piensas saludar Ernest- dijo preguntando a su hijo.

-Es… un placer- dijo de forma un poco tímida.

-Ah pero que ternura, es tímido- dijo Gwen con una sonrisa al ver al oír al chico. Una vez que todos se presentaron, otro bote comenzó a aparecer, de este venían cuatro personas.

-Ya déjame Joseph- dijo el chico mientras trataba de apartar a su hermano.

-No quiero!, porque tan formalito ni que fueras a una boda- dijo el tal Joseph.

-Joseph, deja en paz a tu hermano, te lo advierto- dijo una chica regañándolo.

-Joseph, hazle caso a tu madre o te castigamos en la reunión- dijo un chico.

-Ah pero que injusto es esto!, solo estaba ayudando a Michael- dijo el chico haciendo un puchero.

-Pero miren quienes son, nada más ni nada menos que Courtney y Duncan- dijo Leshawna reconociendo a la pareja que bajaba del bote.

-Chicos!, hola que gusto verlos de nuevo… bueno solo a unos- dijo Courtney al ver a Harold. Aun no había olvidado aquel incidente.

-No seas tan malvada Courtney, cuantas disculpas te tiene que dar el chico para que lo perdones- dijo Geoff tratando de calmar a Courtney.

-Bien, por el momento quedas perdonado- dijo con un tono nada convencedor.

-Así que tienen tres hijos entre ellos al que llevas en brazos verdad?- dijo Gwen al ver que Courtney llevaba en brazos a uno de sus hijos.

-Si, su nombre es Daniela, solo tiene un mes- dijo Duncan, mientras les mostraba el rostro de la pequeña Daniela, era una bebita de piel morena como su madre.

-Si que es linda Courtney- menciono Bridgette.

-Si, felicidades viejo, es una pequeña muy linda-

-Gracias chicos-

-Y nosotros?, es que acaso estamos pintados?- dijo Joseph en un tono molesto.

-Oh, lo sentimos!, ellos son nuestro hijos: Joseph y Michael-

-Que onda?- dijo Joseph.

-Es un placer conocerlos- menciono Michael, de forma más educada.

-Vaya, hasta en actitud se parecen a ustedes- dijo Gwen mientras sonreía. Otro bote comenzó a acercarse, en este venia un chico con un pequeño y una niña. Una vez que bajaron lo reconocieron.

-Miren pero si es DJ, cuanto tiempo viejo- dijo Geoff saludando a su amigo.

-Gracias viejo, no creí que ustedes vendrían- dijo mientras veía a los demás ex – campistas.

-Pues ya vez DJ, por el momento, estamos nosotros-

-Quien falta?- pregunto.

-Pues falta Cody, Heather, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Katie y Sadie- menciono Noah, dejando a unos sorprendidos. –Que? Me acuerdo de todos ustedes que tiene?-

-No nada, solo que no creímos que te aprendieras nuestros nombres- menciono Duncan con una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy Lindsay, Duncan- dijo un poco molesta.

-Te falto nombrar a alguien- dijo DJ a Noah. Noah estaba algo confundido.

-Olvide a alguien?, quien?-

-A Owen- dijo mientras Izzy y Owen sonreían.

-Es cierto, falta Owen- dijo Ezekiel detrás de este.

-Es cierto, oye Izzy donde dejaste a Owen?- pregunto Duncan, al preguntarle vio al chico pero no lo reconoció.

-Pero si que son tontitos, el chico hermoso y delgado que esta a mi lado es Owen, vez siguen sin reconocerte- dijo sonriente abrazando a Owen.

-Woo! Creí que jamás adelgazarías- dijo Duncan asombrado.

-Je, gracias- dijo sonriente. –Son tus hijos?- pregunto a DJ.

-Si, lo son, haber chicos, saluden- dijo a sus dos hijos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Brenda-

-Y el mió Dustin, mucho gusto- dijeron. Después de presentarse, otro bote se aproximaba, en este venían dos chicas, una de ellas con una niña.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, nada menos que las chillonas- dijo Justin en voz baja a Ezekiel.

-Chicos?, Woo! Todos han cambiado, Owen te vez sensacional- dijo Sadie mientras llevaba a su hija al lado.

-Reconociste a Owen?- preguntaron todos los campistas.

-Si, todos los días veo su programa de cocina- dijo sonriente Sadie. Detrás de ella bajaba Katie.

-Hola ex - campistas!- les saludo Katie con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora que?, viven juntas?- pregunto Justin.

-Que?, no!, solo que decidimos venir juntas-

-Tu no trajiste a tu hijo Katie?- pregunto Leshawna al ver que ella venia sola.

-Yo no tengo hijos Leshawna, es Sadie quien tiene- dijo sonriente. –Y se llama Katie-

-Como mi mejor amiga por siempre-

-Es cierto, ah Sadie que tierna eres-

-Tu igual Katie, tu nombre es bonito-

-Gracias amiga- en eso, los campistas se prepararon para oír…

-- dijeron al unísono. La hija de

Sadie también se había tapado los oídos.

-Mamá, deja de hacer eso!- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-Parece que a tu hija no le gusta ese sonido- dijo Noah al oír le comentario de la chica.

-Es raro, ella siempre lo hace- dijo Sadie un poco preocupada. –Te ocurre algo Katie?- pregunto a su hija.

-No, nada mamá- dijo la chica. –Ah cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Katie, mucho gusto- dijo dejando un poco sorprendida a Katie y Sadie.

-Porque la sorpresa chicas?- pregunto Gwen al ver el rostro de sorpresa en las chicas.

-No es nada solo que…-comenzó a decir Sadie pero en ese momento vio la ropa que llevaba la hija de Noah. –Oh por Dios!, mira Katie, la hija de Noah esta usando tus diseños- dijo sonriente.

-Es cierto, le queda divino Noah, se lo compraste tu?- pregunto al chico.

-Que?, no! fue su madre quien se lo compro- dijo en tono serio. En ese momento, apareció otro vote, en este venían cuatro personas, dos de ellas hablando por teléfono.

-…no me importa, dile a Tony que cancele la cita… que no puedo… mira Cinthia estoy en algo que parece una reunión así que dile a Tony que cancele…- decía la chica rubia.

-… no, no y no!, ash!... Mindy, Carina ya sabe de esto, solo comunícale que cancele la manicura de hoy… si, si vine con mis padres y me hermana a una reunión… aja exactamente eso… si ok nena gracias, eres un amor, cuidas a Fluffy por mi va? ok BYE!- dijo una chica de cabello castaño.

-Pero si es la famosísima Lindsay- dijo Duncan al reconocerla.

-Hola chicos… hola Eva- dijo Tyler. –Creí que te tomarías unos días de vacaciones- dijo un poco sorprendido.

-Yo creí lo mismo- dijo igual confundida, bueno solo un poco.

-Que veo!, si no es nada menos que Ashley- menciono Paúl mientras sonreía.

-Que hay Lindsay- saludo Leshawna haciendo poco caso a lo que dijo su hijo. –Te vez increíble- menciono.

-Tu igual Leshika!- pregunto la chica. Parece que aun no se aprendía bien los nombres.

-Es increíble que te aprendas guiones, escenas, cenas, fiestas, pero no recuerdes a…- comenzó a decir Tyler pero fue interrumpido.

-Beth!!!!- dijo Lindsay interrumpiendo a su marido.

-Lindsay!- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Oh cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Ve te presento a mis hijas, ellas son Ashley y Beth!- dijo emocionada.

-Oh se llama Beth!, que tierno de tu parte Lindsay- dijo apenada la chica. En ese momento, Paúl se acerco a Ashley.

-Tu eres Ashley!, Oh Dios eres increíble actuando!!! Me encantas!, me podrías dar tu autógrafo?- pregunto el chico de manera apresurada.

-Haber, haber que son esos modales, primero preséntate como se debe- dijo Leshawna regañando a su hijo. Una vez que se presentaron, otro bote comenzó a acercarse, en ese venia un chico con dos pequeños.

-Vaya, uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, que hay Cody- dijo Gwen una vez que bajo Cody.

-Hola chicos que gusto volver a verlos- comento sonriente.

-Parece que te ha ido bien chico- menciono Leshawna.

-De maravilla diría yo- dijo Cody. –Hola Gwen- dijo al reconocer a la chica. –Por como son tus hijos deduzco que te casaste con Trent- menciono.

-Cierto pero el no vino- dijo un poco triste.

-Bueno ya vendrá- dijo. Mientras el hijo de Cody, Leandro, había reconocido a una personita.

-Hola Linda- saludo a la chica un poco sonrojado.

-Hola Leandro- contesto sonriente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más.

-Eh, Cody, puedes alejar un poco a tu hijo de mi hija- dijo Noah observando la escena. Cody reacciono.

-Woo!, Padre sobre protector- menciono Justin en voz baja.

-Leandro!, no piensas presentarte?- dijo Cody en un tono que no se sabia si era serio o broma.

-Oh, lo siento… mi nombre es Leandro, mucho gusto- dijo nervioso.

-Y yo soy Helena, es un placer- dijo la pequeña detrás de su padre.

-Pero que tiernos son tus hijos- comento Owen, en ese momento, Cody tampoco lo reconoció, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por…

-Owen!- menciono Lindsay mientras abrazaba al chico, esto dejo aun mas sorprendidos a los demás, Lindsay había reconocido a Owen.

-Owen?- pregunto Cody confuso.

-Hola Cody, sabía que no me ibas a reconocer, pero no me espere eso de Lindsay- menciono Owen sonriente. En ese momento, un bote comenzó a aparecer, de inmediato, todos los campistas se pusieron alerta ya que la reconocieron a pesar de la distancia.

-Es Heather- menciono Gwen un poco molesta.

-Tranquila chica, oí que ya cambio su actitud- menciono Leshawna tratando de calmarla. En ese momento, Heather bajo con sus dos hijos.

-Vaya!, veo que el tiempo aun no pasa en alguno de ustedes- menciono un poco sorprendida.

-Hola Heather- la saludo Harold.

-Hola Harold, como te ha ido?- pregunto.

-Bien, son tus hijos?- pregunto al ver a los dos pequeños.

-Si, bueno no piensan saludar-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Azhar- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Su nombre es árabe por cierto significa luminoso, ya que es todo un pequeño geniecillo y tu no piensas saludar Deyanira?- dijo a su hija. Deyanira se quedo observando a los chicos.

-Bien… hola me llamo Deyanira, nos podemos ir ma…-comenzó a decir pero se fijo en dos personas.

-Vaya, me gusta mucho tu atuendo linda- dijo señalando la ropa de Linda. –Y tu eres Ashley, me gusta mucho como actuaste en la película "Cenando en casa de mi enemigo"- dijo a las dos chicas.

-Por lo que veo tu hija se parece a ti- menciono Gwen.

-Deyanira, que dije!- menciono Heather un poco molesta. –Deja ya esa actitud, compórtate de manera amable- dijo.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que alguien ha tomado clases de buenos modales- menciono Leshawna. Heather la observo.

-Ya no soy la misma de antes Leshawna, no solo he cambiado en físico si no también mental- dijo. En ese momento, un ultimo bote apareció, en el venia solo una persona, una persona que Mauricio y Sophie reconocieron de inmediato.

-Papá- dijeron los chicos corriendo hacia el muelle.

-Hey como estas chicos?, cuidas bien a Sophie, Mauricio?- pregunto a su hijo.

-Si papá!-

-Y tu Sophie?, que tal la escuela?-

-Muy bien papá, te extrañamos mucho- dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-Hola Trent- menciono Gwen detrás de sus hijos.

-Gwen, sigues hermosa!- dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-Trent amigo!- menciono Cody detrás de la pareja.

-Cody!, que pasa chico?, Vaya veo que todos están aquí- dijo sorprendido.

-Creímos que no vendrías amigo- menciono Leshawna saludando a su amigo.

-Claro que a venir, por cierto… quien pidió que nos reuniéramos?- pregunto. Esto dejo pensativos a todos, estaban tan felices en su rencuentro que no se habían dado cuenta de ello.

-No lo se pero tengo una idea- comenzó a decir Gwen. En ese momento, se oyó una explosión, de este apareció una persona.

-Hola campistas- dijo una voz.

-No, el no!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Jeje me tarde un poco pero ya lo termine, me volé una clase para hacerlo jejeje me van a regañar jaja no importa ya acabe el rencuentro, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima, ah! Y gracias por sus reviews bye!**


	7. rencuentro tercera parte final

**Bueno, la ultima parte del rencuentro!!! Disfrútenlo. Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Capitulo7. Rencuentro parte 3 Final!

-Bienvenidos campistas- dijo una voz que todos reconocieron de inmediato.

-Chris?, sabia que esto era obra tuya- menciono Gwen.

-No te bastaron las demandas para que nos dejes en paz?- pregunto Heather.

-La verdad… no!- dijo sonriente.

-Y ahora que quieres?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que los extrañaba mucho y quería ver como les iba a todos- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –Además de conocer a sus hijos- agrego observando a los pequeños.

-Ni creas que ellos participaran en tus retos- menciono Noah.

-Cierto, no expondría a mis hijos a retos tan peligrosos- menciono Heather mientras se ponía en frente de sus hijos.

-Tranquila Heather, solo quiero conocer a sus hijos y también presentarles a los míos- en ese momento se oyó un helicóptero, al descender, de este bajaron cuatro chicos y una chica. –Chicos quiero presentarles a mis hijos: Diego, Tamara y Otto y los hijos del Chef Hatchet: Damián y Osvaldo-

-Donde esta el Chef Hatchet?- pregunto Owen.

-El no vendrá, se unió a las fuerzas militares y no le dieron permiso para venir- dijo Chris sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro.

-Oye, yo conozco a esos dos chicos- menciono Harold al reconocer a los chicos.

-Vaya que alegría verlo por aquí profesor- menciono Diego en un tono sarcástico.

-Si no esperábamos verlo por aquí- dijo Damián con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos, cuando piensan entregarme la investigación que les pedí?- dijo un poco molesto.

-Tranquilícese profesor, se la entregaremos una vez que hayamos terminado esto- dijo Diego en un tono nada convencedor.

-Así que tu le das clases a mi hijo Harold? Je! Que noticia tan agradable, o no que es un gran estudiante?- dijo sonriente.

-Un flojo más bien- dijo Harold en voz baja.

-Bueno continuando…-comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió al ver cierta escena.

-Hola preciosa, como te llamas?- pregunto Justin a la chica tomando su mano.

-Que rayos?- fue lo único que exclamo la chica ya que dos personas se interpusieron.

-Oye amigo aléjate de Tamara- menciono Damián.

-Mejor aléjate de la chica amigo, ella es mía- menciono Osvaldo haciendo que Damián volteara al oír esto.

-Quien dijo que es tuya?, es mía!- exclamo.

-Cállate que ella me prefiere-

-No es cierto-

-Si es cierto-

-Cálmense ustedes dos, Tamara no es de nadie y punto- dijo separando a los chicos. –Y tú- dijo a Justin. –Vuelve a tu lugar que Tamara no saldría con alguien mayor y menos con un actor- Justin regreso a su lugar no sin antes hacerle una seña de "llámame".

-Bueno, ahora que acabo este espectáculo, nos puedes decir la verdadera razón por la que nos pediste que viniéramos?- pregunto Gwen un poco impaciente.

-Bueno, en primera me gustaría que sus hijos fueran a otro sitio- dijo. –Chicos, podrían llevar a los pequeños a un lugar un poco mas cómodo?- dijo a los cinco chicos que se encontraban a su lado.

-Por supuesto papá-

-Claro Chris- mencionaron los chicos mientras se acercaban a los niños. Acto seguido, los padres sin pensarlo se interpusieron.

-Que piensas hacerles Chris?- pregunto Leshawna desconfiada.

-Tranquila Leshawna, solo los van a llevar a un campo de juegos y…- comenzo a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Campo de Juegos?!- exclamaron los niños.

-Déjanos ir mamá, por favor!-

-Por favor papá, si?-

-Anda nos portaremos bien!-

-Prometo no hacerle nada a mi hermano si?- exclamaban los chicos.

-Prometes no hacerles nada Chris?- dijo Courtney un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes Courtney, ellos estarán bien, incluso tu pequeña- dijo mientras observaba a la hija de Courtney. –Tamara te encargarías de la bebe?- dijo a su hija. En ese momento, Courtney entrego su pequeña a Tamara.

-No se preocupe, estará bien conmigo- dijo Tamara al ver el rostro preocupado de Courtney.

-Tamara trabaja como niñera en sus tiempos libres, es una profesional- dijo al ver que no parecía convencida.

-De acuerdo, te la encargo mucho querida- dijo.

-No se preocupe, la cuidare bien- dijo sonriente.

-Y yo estaré al pendiente de que todo este bien- dijo Justin abrazando a la chica.

-Ya deja de acosar a Tamara, Justin- dijo Chris molesto. Por otro lado…

-Damián, ayuda al chico en silla de ruedas- dijo Diego a su amigo pero en ese momento apareció una chica.

-No se preocupen por el, yo lo ayudo- dijo Abigail, la hija de Bridgette y Geoff. Carl se sonrojo un poco. Pero mientras trataba de ayudarlo, la chica se tropezó empujando la silla del chico hacia el muelle. Por fortuna, la silla paro antes de que cayera al lago.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica. Trato de ayudarlo pero una chica se interpuso.

-Mejor yo lo ayudo- menciono Brenda sonriente.

-De verdad que lo sentimos mucho- menciono Bridgette a la pareja.

-No era nuestra intención- dijo Geoff. En ese momento, Abigail se acerco cabizbaja.

-Lo siento mucho- menciono la niña

-No te preocupes tesoro, sabia que no se iba a caer al lago- dijo Izzy sonriente.

-Si no te preocupes- menciono Owen.

-La próxima vez se mas cuidadosa Abigail- menciono su madre. Después de unos minutos, los niños se fueron.

-Bien ya se fueron nuestros hijos y ahora dinos porque razón nos trajiste hasta aquí- esta vez dijo Noah.

-Bueno, la verdadera razón fue porque… habrá una nueva temporada de TOTAL DRAMA- al decir esto, los chicos lo observaron sorprendidos.

-Debes de estar bromeando eh- menciono Ezekiel.

-El campesino tiene razón, tú tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Eva un poco molesta.

-No, no estoy bromeando-

-Acaso crees que tenemos tiempo?- pregunto Cody.

-Sabes cuantos criminales tengo que atrapar?- pregunto Duncan.

-Sabes a cuantas grabaciones, citas y entrevistas tengo que ir?- pregunto Lindsay.

-Tengo muchos compromisos Chris- menciono Justin molesto.

-Ser la jefa de gabinete de la Casa Blanca es sumamente importante y es una gran responsabilidad- menciono Heather.

-Ni creas que aceptaremos hacer esto de nuevo- dijo Gwen, pero en ese momento, Chris saco un montón de papeles que de inmediato reconocieron.

-Estamos acabados verdad?- pregunto Tyler.

-Ustedes aun tienen este contrato, así que esto aun no acaba- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si eso es genial, pero no podemos aceptarlo de todos modos Chris- menciono Noah.

-Y porque no?-

-No oíste que tenemos trabajo?-

-Bueno, eso ya esta arreglado- al decir esto, todos se sorprendieron.

-Que quieres decir con arreglado?-

-Verán, hablamos con todos sus jefes antes de que vinieran a esto, si no… enserio creen que les hubieran dado permiso de venir a esto?- pregunto. Chris tenía razón, era una sorpresa que les hubieran dejado ese día libre a todos. –Claro que ha algunos no les dieron permiso como tu caso Noah, así que pedimos tu renuncia- dijo sacando un papel donde decía que Noah había renunciado, esto hizo que se enfureciera.

-Chris date por muerto- dijo mientras se abalanzaba al conductor pero fue detenido por DJ, Cody y Owen.

-Cálmate Noah, solo era una broma- dijo, al oírlo, Noah se calmo un poco.

-Pues no es graciosa- dijo calmándose.

-Ya que no hay remedio, de que se tratara esta temporada?- pregunto Trent.

-Bueno, esta vez van a competir por la cantidad de… 10 millones de dólares- al oír esto, los chicos se sorprendieron.

-10 millones de dólares?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Cierto, suena genial no?- dijo sonriente.

-La verdad, yo gano mas que eso- dijo Heather. –Y apuesto a que Noah, Cody, Lindsay, Trent, Leshawna y Justin también- agrego.

-Si es cierto, pero podrán apostar que será divertido- dijo dejando confusos a algunos.

-Y va a ser divertido por?-

-Porque, como los productores ya se cansaron de hacer desafíos además de que unos están muertos, tenemos nuevos retos mas locos y entretenidos para al audiencia y todos esos retos están ideados por nada menos que… los hijos del Chef y los míos- esto si fue sorpresa para los chicos.

-Ah no, no pienso hacer ningún reto que haya sido ideado por alguno de esos dos- dijo Harold haciendo referencia a Damián y Diego.

-Porque no Harold?, será entretenido ver como ahora las cosas funcionan al reves, el profesor haciendo lo que sus alumnos quieren- dijo con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

-Ya que no hay solución, ahora dinos cuando empezara todo esto?- pregunto Gwen.

-Todo a su tiempo Gwen, la cosa esta así, ya que la temporada se llevara acabo en esta isla…-

-Espera un segundo, estas diciendo que va a ser aquí?- pregunto Beth.

-Por supuesto Beth, bueno como les decía unas cosas van a cambiar, por ejemplo, el Chef ya no va a ser el que haga su comida, de eso se encargara mi hija Tamara- los chicos suspiraron un poco al saber que ya no comerían la comida del Chef. En eso, Tamara salio con una bandeja de panquecitos.

-Les traje unos panques que hice- dijo mientras comenzaba a darles los panques a los chicos.

-Bueno, al menos no comeremos lo que haga el Chef- dijeron algunos. Pero grande fue su error, ya que, al probarlo, aquel panque, que parecía apetitoso, supo horrible.

-Oh no que es una gran cocinera?- pregunto Chris a los chicos. Estos, por no herir los sentimientos de la chica, tuvieron que disimular.

-Si… por supuesto…- dijeron casi al borde de las lágrimas ya que les dificultaba un poco tragar lo que habían comido.

-Bien, pero esa no es la única sorpresa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ahora… cual es la otra sorpresa Chris?- pregunto Duncan.

-Bueno, no he sido sumamente sincero con ustedes- esto los dejo otra vez sorprendidos.

-Ahora que es lo que no nos dijiste?- por respuesta, otro helicóptero comenzó a descender. Una vez que toco suelo, una persona apareció dejando sorprendido a los chicos.

-Bienvenidos soldados- dijo.

-El Chef Hatchet no podía faltar en esta temporada, el junto a mis hijos ideara nuevos retos, no es fantástico?- esto hizo que ningún chico sonriera, ya habían creído que se habían liberado de ese sujeto.

-No, no es fantástico-

-Y cuando empieza el reto?- por respuesta, todos los niños aparecieron corriendo y sonrientes.

-Enserio van aparecer en un reality papá?-

-Ya quiero ver como mis padres ganan- decían los chicos a sus padres, dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Pero… como…- comenzó a decir Tyler.

-Lo saben?, bueno eso es porque esta nueva temporada… ya dio comienzo- dijo mas sonriente.

-Como que ya empezó?-

-Desde que llegaron, desde que pusieron un pie en esta isla, de hecho, en esto momento están siendo grabados- dijo el conductor, los chicos ahora adultos estaban sorprendidos.

-Que?!- dijeron al unísono. En ese momento apareció otro helicóptero, una vez que descendió, al abrirse, se dieron cuenta de que ahí se encontraban sus maletas. -Pero como!- volvieron a decir.

-Y ustedes- dijo mirando a la cámara. –No se pierdan esta nueva temporada llamada… TOTAL… DRAMA… RETURNS!!!!-

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron los niños.

-Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron los padres.

Fin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno… el final del Fic ^^, grax a todas las personas que estuvieron leyendo esta historia de inicio a fin. Es cierto que es una sorpresa que aquí acabe el fic pero quien sabe, talvez haga un fic sobre esta temporada pero por el momento, aquí acaba este fic.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes!! Sakhory Uchiha, xSweetMarshmalloWx, NekoNight, dArmiitHa, XxNenisCullenxX, Moon-9215, saQhra, , kanikanigoro, narushizu4ever, ., ****Rycko O´doneld, Alicia la 5050 y ´Sabrii**

**Nos vemos en mis otras historias ^^.**


End file.
